1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporator for a refrigeration circuit, in particular for a motor vehicle and to an operating method for such an evaporator.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to regulate the flow of refrigerant through the evaporator of a refrigeration circuit, e.g. using a thermostatic expansion valve, in order to ensure overheating of the refrigerant on the outlet side of the evaporator or on the intake side of a compressor of the refrigeration circuit. As a result, the thermal capacity is not distributed homogeneously across the entire evaporator. This is undesired in general for evaporators used for air conditioning, and to a particular extent for cooling heat sources, in which case it is particularly important to remain within a preferred temperature range.